CookieCutter Romances
by DarkestAphelion
Summary: Kaiba doesn’t understand the point of baking homemade cookies. But Anzu is happy to enlighten him. [Seto x Anzu. Fluff.]


**A/N: **_"The Hero Gets The Girl" _will be updated soon. Really. I promise. I just got stuck with it for a bit. It'll be updated this weekend! I promise!

Heh.

Ok, on to the Kai x Anzu fic! This isn't like my usual fare, I'm trying to break out of the dark!fic mode. I don't think it's working.

**-**

**Cookie Cutter Romances**

-

**Summary:** Kaiba doesn't understand the point of baking homemade cookies. But Anzu is happy to enlighten him. Seto x Anzu. Fluff.

-

**A/N:** Established relationship. Almost sickeningly fluffy. OOC!Kaiba.

-

Seto knew something was up when Mokuba winked at him and said that he thought he might spend the night at Yuugi's. Not that it was unusual for Mokuba to have sleepovers with his... _friends_... but the way he said it told Seto that _someone_ was up to something.

He had books of spreadsheets to finish that night, though- like always- so he waved Mokuba off and reburied himself in his work.

The doorbell rang, shattering Seto's concentration. He scowled and looked at the clock- 9:00 in the evening. Who would be at his apartment at such a time? _Mokuba probably forgot something_, Seto thought to himself. His brother had his own key, so he didn't bother answering the door.

Brrring! Seto flinched. _Some idiot was going to have hell to pay_, he thought as he stalked towards the door.

"In case you cannot take a hin-" he stopped. Blinked. "Maz... Anzu?"

She smiled at him as she waltzed in. "Yes! Didn't you get my message?"

Seto shook his head mutely.

"Oh. Well... I called around 5:00 to tell you that I was coming over tonight! I hope you aren't too busy," she added as she glanced towards the scrolling windows on his computer. "But... Kai, you're always busy. So no excuses."

"But..." Seto stifled a groan. _Why tonight?_ He had so much work to do.

Anzu grinned. "No buts," she said. "Tonight you're not going to do a spot of work. I'm here to make sure of that."

She pulled him down onto the only couch in the room and swung her legs over his lap. Seto gulped as he reminded himself to keep his eyes on _her face_. Anzu giggled at seeing him so flustered, and Seto flushed at her laughter. "Your ears are really red," she told him with a grin.

Seto furiously tried to regain his composure. _Think about stocks... think about Kaiba Corp... don't think about Anzu on your lap or her arms around your chest..._

She noticed, though, and smiled at him fondly. "You don't have to be embarrassed," she said, getting up and busying herself with something in her bag. Seto mentally sighed in relief.

"Here we go!" Anzu said, turning back around. Seto noticed a small tin in her hands. "Close your eyes, Kai," she told him, and he obliged.

Something warm, chewy and tasting of nuts and caramel was stuck in his mouth. Anzu yelped as she barely pulled her fingers out in time to avoid being snacked on. Seto opened his eyes, chewing thoughtfully. "Vblery gou- ah, very good," he amended. "My favorite kind- where'd you find it?"

"I made it!" Anzu said proudly. She showed him the others. "That one was probably in the best condition... I think I managed to pick out all the spots that were burnt..."

Seto laughed. "Good cook," he commented as he kissed her on the nose. She mock-pouted, and then they both laughed.

"Kai, you're wonderful," she whispered in his ear.

"What, for making fun of your cooking?" he said.

She tsk-ed and gently slapped his cheek with the back of her hand. Seto pretended to fall over, mock-yelling in pain. Anzu giggled, and as Seto straightened up, he chanced a glance at the clock. Almost 10:00. He sighed.

"Hn?" asked Anzu.

"I... well, thank you for coming over tonight," said Seto. "You're thoughtful. She smiled at him. "But I think it's time to call it a night, don't you? It's getting late."

Anzu looked at him oddly. "Time for _me_ to call it a night with you, you mean," she said with a frown. "The second I get out of here you'll be tapping away at your computer again." She got up and put down the cookie tin harder than it seemed she needed to. "Don't you ever look up from your work to see me?" she asked.

"Of course!" Seto said confusedly. "I was just pointing out..."

Anzu sighed. "It's alright. I should be going anyway... I'm going out with _Yuugi _and the others early tomorrow morning," she said pointedly, "so I should get home."

Seto got up. "I'll walk you to..."

But he was talking to her back, and then she was out the door, and the door clicked closed behind her.

Seto ran out the door. She couldn't have gone far... he scanned the darkened boulevard, crowded even at this hour, for the slight brunette. Soon he was tired and heartsick, and Anzu was nowhere to be found. Seto was about to give up and go inside when he saw a flash of golden fabric.

Anzu had just come out of a nearby café. He watched as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Anzu!" he called, running over. When she saw him, she looked away. He ran to her. "Anzu. I... whatever it is, I'm sorry."

She wiped at her eyes again, and Seto noticed a long, thin burn running down the side of her palm. He inhaled sharply and took her hand in his. Anzu moved as if to pull away, but stilled. He inspected the burn. He'd never seen it before.

"Is this from your cooking today?" he asked gently.

Anzu took her hand back. "It's from my cooking for _you_. I always... Kai, you never notice when people put themselves in pain for you."

"I'm sorry," he began. "I would take care of any pain you had, Anzu..."

She shook her head. "Listen to me! You don't _notice_- do you even know? Do you think it's that convenient that I happen to go home the same way as you do? That I'm free whenever you are? That I can always get to where you want us to go? Kaiba, I would have thought someone as smart as you would notice if someone else was putting themselves out for you."

"You... you are?" Seto asked in a small voice. He swallowed.

Anzu sighed. "Yes, Kaiba... and it's not just me, you know. Think Yuugi always loves to have your company? Think Mokuba loves taking care of you?"

"What do you think you're saying!" asked Seto.

She bit her lip. "I'm... Kai! You're so good keeping track of numbers, did you really not notice that today is our anniversary?"

Seto blinked. "Anniversary?" he asked distractedly.

"Yes! You asked me to dinner for the first time six months ago," she said impatiently.

Suddenly it clicked into place. Why Mokuba let himself out. Why she showed up that night- they probably arranged it so that the two of them would be undisturbed.

"Do you really not keep track of that?" she asked softly.

Seto hugged her, and she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I forget how much stock you put in the trappings of... storybook romance. It won't change the past if I told you that I don't believe in those kinds of things, but..."

She shrugged. "It's alright," she said, but her eyes were still dark.

He brought her back to his apartment gingerly, as if she still might run away at any minute. They finished the last of the cookies together while clock ticked on, and Seto made a point of not looking at the time. He hoped that Anzu noticed.

"Kai?"

"These are good cookies."

"You know," said Anzu thoughtfully, "I've probably gotten more apologies out of you tonight than what you've said in the rest of your life, combined." She giggled. To someone who didn't know better, it would look like all their problems were solved.

But Seto knew that he was going to have to take better care of this girl who had a thing for storybook romances.

-

**End.**

-

**A/N: **Ok, here's the deal. This is fluff. And it's bad, I admit. But I couldn't figure out how to make it any better, and I really need practice writing something other than shounen-ai! So I'm getting practice... urgh. Thanks for bearing with me.


End file.
